The New Babysitters Club: Dakota
''Dakota ''is a 2015 American musical fantasy comedy film created by John Bennett and was released by Walt Disney Pictures on July 31, 2015 to positive reviews and 6.6 million viewers. On the Watch Disney app, 2.3 million people watched the movie before it officially aired. Synopsis In a present day idyllic kingdom, the benevolent teenaged son of the King and Queen (Anna and Kristoff from Disney's iconic "Frozen") is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance at redemption to the offspring of Aurora, Dopey, Moana and Aladdin who have been imprisoned on a forbidden isle with all the other heroes, sidekicks, mothers and sisters. These Prissy and Handsome 5 Year Olds (Madison, Dakota, Anna and Sarah, respectively) are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Disney heroes, including Tinkerbell, Ariel, Mickey Mouse and Buzz Lightyear. However, the Kids face a dilemma. Should they follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps and help all the heroes regain power or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Plot King Kristoff and Queen Anna marry and unite all the kingdoms into the United States of Preshow (USP), where they are elected the leaders of the new idyllic kingdom. All of the heroes, sidekicks, and families are forced after their defeat to live imprisoned on Lost and Found Island, a forbidden island surrounded by a magical barrier that inhibits magic and escape. In present-day Preshow, Prince Alex, the teenage son of King Kristoff and Queen Anna, is about to ascend the throne. His first official proclamation offers a chance for four selected 5 Year Old children of heroes from Lost and Found Island to live among them in Preshow and attend Preshow Prep. He chose: Madison, daughter of Aurora; Sarah, daughter of Aladdin; Anna, daughter of Moana; and Dakota, daughter of Dopey. Kristoff is at first unwilling to go with it, because their parents committed unspeakable crimes. These villainous descendants are given news of this by Dopey, that they are invited into Auradon to attend a prep school alongside the teenage children of iconic heroes. However, the evil teens are under pressure by their parents to help all the villains regain power by stealing Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust. Dakota, Anna, Sarah and Madison arrive at Preshow Prep and set out to steal the dust using Anna's magic shell to locate the wand at a nearby museum. There, after seeing statues of Dopey, Aladdin, Moana and Aurora, Dakota begins questioning about being good and evil. Ultimately, the children fail to retrieve the wand after Sarah accidentally sets off the alarm and they escape. On their first day, Sarah is recruited for the school's tourney sports team. Madison realizes dogs are not dangerous and befriends the school's mutt. Anna becomes infatuated with Tommy Porter, son of Tarzan and Jane Porter, who takes advantage of her by making her do his homework. Dakota befriends Kaleigh, daughter of Tinker Bell. Dakota exploits Kaleigh's insecurity in her own appearance to her personal advantage by pretending to befriend Kaleigh and even using some magic to change Kaleigh's hair making her look more beautiful. After hearing about Kaleigh's hair change, Buzz Lightyear's daughter, Beth, and other girls ask Dakota to change their hair too. Anna learns Tinker Bell will use the Pixie Dust at Prince Alex's coronation ceremony and the entire school, including the hero kids, are invited. Alex visits and Dakota asks him if she could be seated closer to the wand during the ceremony. Alex replies that only he, his family and girlfriend, Abbie, daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, will be allowed to be seated up front. Dakota hatches a plan to become Alex's girlfriend in order to get the wand. While making a love spell in the form of a cookie, the group realizes the spell needs a human tear of true sadness for the love spell to be successful. Beth interrupts the group and reminiscences about the love she felt when her mother made cookies to make her feel better. She sheds a tear out of sadness when she learns that the villain kids have never known love — even from their own father. Dakota quickly snatches the tear and adds it to the cookie dough. Dakota gives Alex the cookie and the love spell begins to take effect. Sarah, Madison, and Alex work together to win the tourney game and Sarah is named MVP. Alex declares his love for Dakota in a song and asks her to the coronation, angering Abbie and causing her to go with Tommy, which in turn upsets Anna. Tommy has Anna's magic mirror taken away and Anna is forced to take a test without its aid. Anna gets a 'B+' on the test proving she is intelligent without needing the help of her shell and she tells Ella, daughter of Elsa, who believed in her. Alex asks Dakota on a date and Anna helps her get ready. While on the date, Dakota and Alex get to know each other. Alex decides to go for a swim but Dakota declines to join him. Dakota begins to question whether she really does have feelings for Alex. When Dakota doesn't see Alex surface from the lake, she jumps into the lake to find him, but she can't swim and when she starts thrashing around in the water, Alex helps her get out. Alex asks Dakota if she reciprocates his feelings of love and she replies by saying that she doesn't know what love feels like. Alex says that he probably can teach her. The hero kids video chat with their parents for Preshow Prep's Parents' Day because the heroes are not allowed to leave the island. At Parents' Day, Alex introduces Dakota to his parents as his new girlfriend, much to their reluctance and shock. There, Abbie's sister blames Dakota about Dopey's actions and Tommy also adds to the scorn. Anna sprays Tommy with a sleeping potion Dakota had given her and he collapses. The hero kids leave the lunch and King Kristoff blames Alex for the turn of events. After the lunch, the other students, now including Kaleigh, mock the hero kids angering Dakota to undo Kaleigh's hair and threatening to do the same to the other girls. The group reluctantly plan to steal the wand. The day of the coronation arrives and Dakota gives Alex a cupcake with the anti-love spell. He reveals he knew all along because the spell was broken during their first date when he swam in the Enchanted Lake, which washed away the spell. In panic, Dakota asks if he had been faking his feelings for her since then, but he tells her that his feelings are genuine as he entrusts her with his signet ring. Alex believes Dakota gave him the love spell because she had a crush on him and didn't trust it could happen on its own. During the coronation ceremony, Dakota contemplates whether she should get the Pixie Dust for her mother, or be the better person Alex expects her to be. Suddenly, the Pixie Dust is snatched up by Kaleigh who wants to use it to give herself the magical makeover her mother won't allow. Unable to control the magic, Kaleigh accidentally breaks the barrier around Lost and Found Island. Sensing the barrier now gone, Dopey takes the 6 Other Dwarfs and magically flies away in dark smoke. Dakota manages to pry the Pixie Dust from Kaleigh to fulfill her father's wishes, but Alex convinces Dakota she is good and that she and her friends should follow their hearts, not their parents' evil ways. Returning the Pixie Dust to Tink, Dakota admits she loves her friends and wishes to stay at the school to be with Alex because it makes her happy. Dopey arrives, renders everyone at the coronation still except for him and the hero kids, angrily saying Dakota failed them, and takes the pixie dust from the frozen Tink. Dakota tries to convince her dad to stop, but Dopey attacks them. Dakota uses a spell and defeats Dopey by shrinking him, equivalent to amount of the love in her heart. Everyone unfreezes and the hero kids resolve to be good. In the end, the whole cast sing and dance at the coronation after-party. But Dakota gives the audience a sly smile and flashes her green eyes, hinting that it is not the end of the story. Casts The Kids * Dakota- (Maya Morales) daughter of Dopey. * Sarah- (Kristen Stewart) the son of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. * Anna- (Kaitlin Becker) daughter of Moana * Madison- (Kortney Summer), the son of Aurora and Prince Phillip * Alex- (Dan Jamrocz), son of Anna and Kristoff * Abbie- (Abbie Fretz), daughter of Ariel and Eric. * Tommy Porter - (Jedidiah Goodacre), son of Tarzan and Jane Porter * Beth - (Deedee Mango Hall) daughter of Buzz Lightyear and Jessie * Kaleigh- (Anna SophiaRobb), daughter of Tinker Bell. * Ella- (Norah Pascal), daughter of Queen Elsa and King Hans. Heroes * Dopey (JC Chasez)- from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, ''Dakota's Father * Aladdin (Alan Muroka)- from ''Aladdin, Sarah's Father * Jasmine (Suki Lopez) from Aladdin, ''Sarah's Mother * Moana (Carmen Osbahr) from ''Moana, Anna's Mother * Aurora (Raina Telgemier) from Sleeping Beauty, Madison's Mother * Phillip (John Ashaur) from Sleeping Beauty, Madison's Father Others * Tinker Bell (Or Tink) (Amy Sedaris) From Peter Pan, the Headminstress of Preshow Prep and Kaleigh's Mother Category:Films